


Couple of Foot Dolls

by Barrytrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain





	Couple of Foot Dolls

Barry and Jane were laid relaxed in their bedroom. Jane looked over to him, giggling as she suddenly shoved her feet in his face.  
“Mmmfff?” Barry muffled in confusion.  
“Smell my feet!” She giggled.  
Barry sniffed, inhaling her feet deeply, unable to say anything but moan.  
“They are nice and stinky.” Jane smiled. “All for you.”  
“So stinky...” Barry said muffled, smelling her feet deeply as he moaned more.  
The smell of Jane’s feet was indescribable. Yet, they had an almost hypnotic aroma to them. Jane giggled.  
“Now you’re gonna be a clockwork doll for me when I snap my fingers.” Jane grinned.  
Barry nodded, still inhaling her feet deeply as he moaned. She smirked as she snapped her fingers as Barry stopped moving. She removed her feet from Barry’s face as he sat up looking at her with a blank expression.  
“Barry? What are you?” Jane asked.  
“A doll.” Barry spoke robotically.  
“Good doll.” Jane smiled. “I am a doll like you. While you are plastic and have wires, I have metal under my skin and I am clockwork.”  
“Yes Mistress... A doll...” Barry said robotically.  
They both began twitching like dolls moving closer to each other.  
“S-S-Stuff your foot in my mouth.” Jane stuttered as she opened her mouth.  
Barry shoved his foot in her mouth as she sucked on it while she twitched, her gears groaning.  
“We're both malfunctioning foot dolls.” She said robotically.  
He began twitching, his mind felt like mush. She moved her foot into his mouth, continuing to suck on his foot.  
“P-P-P-Perfect dolls...” He moaned.  
“Perfect-fect-fect-fect dooooooooollllsss...” Jane spoke, twitching more.  
“Perfect- fect-fect doooooollllssssss Obey you-you-you-you...” He stuttered more.  
Both of them were in such a deep state of trance, they could only see each other, the area around them just turning into hypnotic spiral. Jane’s foot moved in and out of his mouth as her arms jerked up and down. She smiled, twitching and shaking. His foot was still in her mouth, sucking as he moaned loud and hard though muffled under her foot. His arms, like Jane’s waved around uncontrollably. Springs began to fly out of Jane’s back, smoke pouring from her mouth.  
“Perfect... Perfect... Perfect... Perfect...” She giggled.  
His foot fell out of her mouth as he started to spark even more, electricity coming out of his back as he giggled drooling.  
“J-J-J-Ja... S-S-S-Sweet...” He stuttered. “Bea-Beau-Be-Beautiful...”  
She only jerked forward, moving her foot out of his mouth, jerking against his chest. Her back popped open, things flying out of it including wires and gears.  
“Perfect... Perrrrrfect...” Her voice slowed down.  
“I... I... Look at you... Worried, worry, worried about you...” Barry shook, leaning against her. “Stutt... Ttt... Tering my... Spark, spark, spark... Smoky, smoke...”  
His voice slowed down and slowly quietened, both of them malfunctioned on the bed, occasionally jerking or twitching, smirks on their faces.  
“Per... Perfec.... Miss... Mistre... Mistress... Fooooooooot... Dooooooooll...” His voice became silent.  
They were both so deep in their trance, they only saw themselves smoke and spark on top of each other. To the normal eye though, they just moved and rubbed against each other during their session, before collapsing on the bed, giggling in a hypnotic state. Jane was so happy she had a doll and a loving boyfriend who was open to her desires: For herself to be a doll at times too.  
‘I wonder if he even knows his feet can control me.’ She thought. ‘Hehe, we control each other.’  
Her hand slowly moved against Barry’s chest, twitching as she rubbed it softly. Barry’s eyes blinked, looking at her happily.  
‘I love you... Sooooo much.’ He thought.


End file.
